


Need.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Edgeplay, Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, There's nothing to it, You've been warned, not even a little tiny measly ounce of plot has sneaked in the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: For Merlin Kinkmeme prompt: "Merlin loves it when Arthur begs, and Arthur loves it more."





	Need.

**Author's Note:**

> I... uh... debated between posting and not posting it for a long while, because well, THIS is what shameless smut looks like, but then i remembered Tom Lehrer singing _to be smut it must be ut-terly without redeeming social importance,_ which... this is. Definitely.
> 
> So... Enjoy I guess?

“Please, please, Merlin, please…” Arthur tossed his head on the bed. “Pleeassee.”

Merlin kept looking at his face, his hand slowly gliding up and down Arthur’s cock, watching his expressions switch between wanting to give in to the ecstasy, and holding himself back, because he knew it would be snatched away at the last moment. Merlin smiled deviously and sped up his hand, enjoying the way Arthur whined when Merlin bent down and bit on a throbbing nipple.

“Please what, sire?”

Arthur’s fingers clenched in the sheets until his knuckles whitened.

“Please. Please, let me…”

“I do love it when you beg, but I can’t give you what you don’t ask for… so,” Merlin paused for a moment to drip more oil over Arthur’s cock, making it an even smoother glide, “What is it that you really want?”

He added a twist to his movements, noting the moment Arthur finally gave in to the pleasure, chasing it, his hips thrusting into Merlin’s hand. “Let me come, please, please let me, let me come, Merlin, I want it.”

Merlin laughed, tightening his grip and giving Arthur the friction he needed. “I would,” he mused, waiting, waiting, right until Arthur’s mouth fell open, a shout building in his chest, before he took his hand away. “If you didn’t look so pretty when you begged.”

Arthur wailed, his hips pumping, his one hand moving from the sheet and towards his cock, but he realized what he was doing midway and grasped his thigh, his nails biting in the flesh enough to bruise.

Merlin just watched as Arthur ground himself with pain, watched the sharp edge of the impending orgasm recede, and then reached out to ghost his fingers on the sensitive inside of Arthur’s thigh, barely touching.

Arthur’s pressed his palms against the bed again, letting Merlin’s fingers trail a path up his thigh crease and rub insistently over his hip bones. Merlin met Arthur’s eyes, shining with unshed tears and indignation, and smiled.

“And I would, if I wasn’t sure you don’t really want it.”

“I…” Arthur opened his mouth but Merlin grabbed his cock again, making Arthur’s words dissolve into a moan.

“No… you don’t. Not really.”

Arthur didn’t reply, so Merlin took it as permission to stroke his cock again, slow and torturous, loving the way he writhed in bed.

“So… why don’t you tell me what you really want, Sire, and maybe I’ll give it to you.”

“Let me come, please,” Arthur whispered, rough and wrecked, his eyes pleading. “Please.”

“Tsk,” Merlin clucked his tongue in disappointment, and then stretched until he could press his lips against Arthur’s jaw, his throat. “When will you learn to be honest with yourself?” He rubbed his thumb against Arthur’s slit, teasing it, and felt the rumble of Arthur’s moan on his lips. “You don’t want to come.”

He pulled back to look at Arthur again, using his free hand to brush away the sweaty hair from his forehead. Arthur looked crazed with need, trapped under him.

“I do. I really, really do. Please, Merlin. I’m begging you.”

“If that really is so, you don’t need to beg me. I haven’t tied you up, your hands are free. There’s nothing stopping you from reaching completion. Go ahead…”

Merlin stopped the motion of his hand. In show of good faith, he even pulled away, giving Arthur the chance to take matters into his own hands. But he knew Arthur wouldn’t. If it was just an orgasm Arthur craved, he wouldn’t have asked Merlin into his room at all. No. Merlin knew what Arthur really needed, but he also knew Arthur was sometimes stubborn about admitting it.

Arthur’s hand clenched and unclenched on the sheets, and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, whining… but his hands stayed in their place, his cock untouched. Merlin smiled, and if there was a smug twist to it, well, he dared anyone to have an arrogant prince naked under them, begging for their touch, and not be smug.

Some other prince though. Not Arthur. Arthur was _his_.

“You wouldn’t, would you?” Merlin bent forward again, trailing his lips over Arthur’s cheek, brushing them against his lips. “Because you don’t want it. You don’t _need_ it.”

This time when he grasped Arthur’s cock, he didn’t start slow. He pumped it hard and fast, cruel, and swallowed Arthur’s panicked moan with a kiss. “Ask me for it.” He clenched his fingers in Arthur’s hair, making him meet his gaze. “Beg me for it, Arthur.”

“Plea…” Arthur couldn’t even form words, his hips making tiny aborted motions, overwhelmed by Merlin’s onslaught.

Merlin bit Arthur’s ear, gentle where his hands weren’t, and then whispered in his ear. “Beg me to deny you.”

Arthur threw his head back, even though the harsh grip Merlin had on his hair must’ve hurt, and wailed, thrashing on bed. Merlin let him, using every trick he knew, every weakness he had learned—that Arthur had let him learn during all the times he had allowed Merlin to crack him open and look inside—to make Arthur reach that peak he so craved.

“Merlin, Merlin… Please, Merlin, Merl…” His vocabulary was reduced to just two words. Merlin could allow that, for now. “Merliinnn.”

“Yes, Arthur dear?” He didn’t slow down, but he did loosen his grip a little so Arthur could find a way to speak.

“Please, Merlin. I need it.”

Patient, Merlin waited for him, knowing it was hard for Arthur to say it, but nothing worth having was ever easy.

“What do you want, my dear? What do you _need?”_ He twisted his hand under Arthur’s cockhead, the way he knew drove Arthur crazy, using his nail to flick at a sore nipple, and held his gaze, waiting for the words.

“Please,” when Arthur spoke, it was a little more than whisper, almost as if he didn’t want it heard. But Merlin heard it nonetheless. “Deny me.”

Merlin beamed, proud that Arthur was finally being honest with his desires, and focused on taking Arthur to the knife edge of the orgasm, twisting and pulling and rubbing in the ways only he knew how, the ways only he was allowed to.

When Arthur was right there, his body taut like a bowstring, ready to snap, Merlin stopped. Despite what Arthur always said, Merlin was an excellent manservant, obedient to his master’s desires, even if it meant denying himself the pleasure of watching Arthur come, of tasting his seed.

Watching Arthur beg was a good compromise though, even more so because of how much _Arthur_ liked begging.

“Anything for you, Sire. Anything.”

He rubbed soothing hands across Arthur’s stomach, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder, his chest, as Arthur twitched with over-sensitivity. He licked away the tear that had spilled from Arthur’s eye, and ran gentle fingers through his hair, letting him curl into Merlin for comfort as shudders wracked his body. He could do that, could calm Arthur down until he stopped shaking, until his breaths stopped coming out in stilted sobs…

… and then they will begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> *slinks away into her blanket to hide*


End file.
